El Ascenso de un Ghoul
by DoomScar
Summary: Kaneki salvo a la madre de Hinami en vez de huir, ¿que consecuencias traerá esto?. Kaneki x Harem


Hola a todos, este será mi primer fanfic así que por favor sean suaves conmigo, este capítulo da inicio durante el capítulo 7 de el anime, y será un Kaneki x Harem.

Tokyo Ghoul pertenece a su creador Sui Ishida.

Aceptando tú destino

Estaba lloviendo pero el sol apenas se escondia. El joven Ghoul/Humano Kaneki Ken estaba caminando por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, el noto a alguien caer en el lado contrario de la calle donde el estaba caminando, sin embargo esa persona parecía conocida.

'No es esa Hinami-chan?' pensó Kaneki antes de ver que ella cayó al suelo y de inmediato fue a ayudarla.

"Hinami-chan!" el grito para que pudiera oírlo, mientras el cruzo corriendo la calle para llegar a donde estaba ella.

Al llegar a ella vio claramente que algo iba mal, sus ojos estaban algo rojos e hinchados, signo claro de que había estado llorando y estaba jadeando mucho como si acabara de correr un maratón.

"Onii-chan!" grito Hinami mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a Kaneki por lo atemorizada que estaba por haber dejado a su madre con esos investiadores.

"Hinami-chan ¿qué ocurre?" le pregunto el viendo que estaba llorando en su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

Hinami se separo de el y lo miro, el noto que había terror en sus ojos, sabía que algo malo definitivamente estaba pasando. "¡Okaa-san está… Okaa-san está!".

"¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?" pregunto el preocupado al ver claramente que algo malo le había pasado a la madre de Hinami.

Hinami solo señalo con su dedo a la dirección donde se encontraba su madre con los investigadores.

"¡Vamos!" grito Kaneki antes de agarrar su mano y salir corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraba la señora Ryōko.

Frio, miedo. Angustia, tristeza, esas eran las emociones que estaba sintiendo en este momento Ryōko Fueguchi. Ella le había dicho a su hija que huyera para que se pudiera salvar de estos investigadores mientras ella ganaba tiempo, ella sabía que no podía ganar, ella no era del tipo de las que usan la violencia, sabía que si ella podría crear una distracción ella podría huir y salir con vida por ahora, pero la perseguirían, lo sabía, ya que los investigadores estaban viendo claramente su cara, sin embargo ella quería pasar más tiempo con su hija y su marido, poco sabia ella que su marido ya estaba muerto.

"No estás acostumbrada a pelear, ¿verdad?" le pregunto el investigador Mado Kureo, burlándose de ella ya que se veía claramente que ella no sabía pelear.

"No estás usando tu kagune a sui máxima capacidad, hhhmmm la madre arriesgando la vida por su hija, hahaha, me pone la piel de gallina, es tan gracioso ver a los ghouls imitar el comportamiento humano" le dijo el investigador de pelo blanco mientras sacaba un portafolios gris.

"Amon-kun, has hecho suficiente. Yo me encargare del resto" le dijo a su compañero investigador Amon Kotaro mientras abría y sacaba el contenido del portafolio.

"¿Por qué? ¡No, eso no puede ser!" hablo aterrada la madre ghoul mientras distinguía el olor de su marido en ese portafolio.

"Hehehehehe, ¡Estás en lo correcto!" grito con una sonrisa enloquecida el investigador Mado mientras sacaba su nuevo Quinque, hecho del Kagune del esposo de la ghoul que tenia frente a él.

"Cariño…" dijo en un susurro ella mientras la lagrimas se empezaban a derramar rápidamente de sus ojos al reconocer el Kagune de su marido, que ahora ella sabía que estaba muerto.

"¡Bien... Bien!, ¡Fantástico!, ¡Desesperación, terror, odio!, ¡Esa es la expresión!, ¡Más!, ¡Muéstrame más de eso!"Hablo con una gran sonrisa enloquecida el investigador peliblanco.

Kaneki y Hinami estaban llegando al lugar donde estaba la señora Ryoko corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

Al doblar en la esquina de un edificio la vieron a ella, de rodillas con la cabeza agachada y dos investigadores frente a ella y dos más detrás de ella. Hinami rápidamente corrió hacia ella.

"¡Okaa-sa-¡" ella no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kaneki había tapado su boca y la se habían escondido junto a detrás del edificio de al lado, ella intento gritar pero Kaneki no le quitaba la mano tapando su boca.

"¡No, cálmate!" le susurro Kaneki al oído para que los investigadores no lo pudieran oír.

'¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?' pensó con miedo Kaneki mientas veía a los cuatro investigadores rodeando a la madre de Hinami.

'Si tan solo fuera más fuerte podría salvarla, pero no estoy listo para pelear, y menos contra cuatro investigadores tengo que huir de aquí con Hinami-chan antes de que-'su pensamiento fue cortado abruptamente al ver en la madre de Hinami una visión de su propia madre una visión de su madre los días antes de morir, triste, sin esperanza, y consciente de que iba a morir.

'¡No, no puedo dejar esto asi, no puedo dejar que Hinami se quede sin su madre igual que yo!, ella debe tenerla a su lado, ¡Tengo que detenerlos y hacer que ellas escapen, aunque me cueste la vida!' pensó con determinación Kaneki antes de hacer que Hinami viera hacia él, quitando la mano de su boca, viendo que ya no intentaba gritar.

"Escucha Hinami-chan, peleare contra esos investigadores, y les daré el tiempo suficiente a ti y a tu madre para que puedan escapar" le dijo mientras empezaba a ver que la cara de Hinami empezaba a mostrar preocupación.

"Per Onii-chan, tu… ¿estás seguro que podrás contra ellos?" le pregunto ella mientras miraba directamente hacia sus ojos, mostrando una gran preocupación por el.

'Sé que si me derrotan moriré, pero tal vez pueda llegar a escapar de alguna manera durante la pelea… aunque no creo que eso suceda, pero no se lo puedo decir, se que ella no se irá si le digo algo así' pensó mientras veía a los ojos de Hinami que, empezó a ver que a él realmente no le gustaba verla triste.

"No lo creo Hinami-chan, se que aun no soy tan fuerte como para derrotar a alguno de ellos, pero podre ganar el tiempo suficiente para que tú y tu madre puedan estar a salvo, después de un rato que ustedes hayan huido encontrare la manera de escapar de aquí", sabiendo el que esto era una mentira no quería que ella perdiera a su madre igual que él. El se había encariñado mucho con Hinami en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, ahora la veía como la hermanita que jamás tuvo, y él se preocupaba mucho por ella.

"¡Pero Onii-chan!", ella intento objetar lo que él iba a hacer antes de que el puso un dedo en sus labios y el empezó a hablar en voz baja, casi en un susurro a ella.

"Hinami-chan no voy a dejar que pierdas a tu madre… al igual que yo perdí la mía" al oír esto los ojos de Hinami se ensancharon, "Yo hace muchos años solía tener una madre amorosa, ella se preocupaba mucho por mi… pero debido a ciertos eventos que sucedieron ella murió cuando ella se podría haber salvado… cuando yo pude haberla salvado" esto último lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para Hinami antes de volver a verla con una mirada determinada y lagrimas en los ojos.

"¡Por eso no dejare que te quiten a tu madre!, se lo que es crecer solo, sin que nadie te apoye ni te abrasé cuando estas triste… yo eh estado así por años ¡Y no dejare que a ti te pase lo mismo si puedo impedirlo!" le dijo antes de oír hablar al investigador que estaba frente a la señora Ryoko.

"Lo menos que puedo hacer por lástima es preguntar tus últimas palabras", Kaneki oyó hablar al investigador de cabello blanco antes de voltear rápidamente hacia Hinami.

"Es hora de que me vaya Hinami-chan, hasta lue-"se vio cortado abruptamente cuando sintió los labios de Hinami bloquear su boca, antes de que ella se separo de él y lo vio con tristeza y ambos con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

"Gracias… Onii-chan" dijo ella antes de ver con horror como el investigador de cabello blanco levanto el Kagune de su padre para matar a su madre.

Kaneki saliendo de su estupor al ver esto, volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba la madre de Hinami para ver que el investigador se preparaba para matarla antes de que el sintió sus instintos ghoul salir, con su ojo izquierdo volviéndose rojo y su Kagune saliendo de la espalda, y con un estallido de velocidad salió a bloquear el ataque del investigador.

Ryoko estaba esperando el dolor al haber abandonado su esperanza de vivir después de saber que su marido estaba muerto, pero el dolor nunca había llegado, abrió los ojos y al ver hacia delante vio a Kaneki volteando hacia ella con su kagune hacia afuera bloqueando el ataque del investigador peliblanco.

"¿K-Kaneki?" susurro ella sorprendida de que él estaba ahí, salvándola de una muerte segura, "¿Por qué estás aquí?" le pregunto ella, decepcionada de que no pudo morir ahora que su esposo estaba muerto, ella quería estar junto a él.

"R-Ryoko-san, tiene que escapar de aquí, yo los detendré el tiempo que pueda, ¡pero por favor escape ahora!" hablo el jadeando de haber recibido el ataque del investigador, claramente había tomado mas fuerza de la que él había imaginado el detenerlo.

"Lo han matado Kaneki… ¿Por qué?" dijo ella con las lagrimas derramándose de sus ojos, temblando por toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

"Escúcheme Ryoko-san, se que ahora está muy triste pero debe escapar de aquí, usted aun tiene a Hinami con usted, tiene que estar con ella, si ella la pierde a usted, ella se sentirá mucho peor de lo como usted se siente ahora, no puede dejar que ella crezca sin su madre, ¡y yo no lo permitiré si puedo evitarlo!" le dijo el mirándola a los ojos, esperando hacer que ella tenía que vivir.

Ella se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, ella aun tenía a su hija, y ella no la podía dejar sola, "Tienes razón Kaneki-kun, es solo que estaba muy triste al saber que mi esposo había muerto, que olvide que aun tenia a Hinami, gracias por recordármelo Kaneki-kun" respondió ella agradecida de que la hiciera entrar en razón antes de oír hablar al investigador peliblanco.

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer vinieron a rescatar a la damisela en apuros, casi parecen humanos, me dan asco" hablo él con desprecio hacia ellos.

'Mierda, ¡tengo que pensar en un plan rápido!' pensó Kaneki antes de que se le ocurriera una idea.

'¡Lo tengo!' exclamo en su mente antes de volver su vista de nuevo hacia Ryoko. "Ryoko-san, parece que los investigadores detrás de usted no son tan fuertes como los que están detrás de mí, ¿cree que pueda noquearlos?" le pregunto a la ghoul frente a él antes de que ella volvió su cabeza, al volver a ver hacia el ella asintió mientras Kaneki comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Bien, entonces una vez que le de mi señal usted los noqueara y saldrá de aquí, Hinami-chan está detrás de este edificio a nuestra derecha, una vez usted haya noqueado a los que están detrás de usted saldrá corriendo, Hinami-chan se unirá a usted una vez estén huyendo, así que tengan cuidado mientras huyen, y no miren hacia atrás, vayan directo a anteiku" le dijo él, al ver que ella asintió oyó hablar al investigador que estaba deteniendo.

"Vamos, que tanto murmuran, es hora de terminar con esto ahora" dijo el antes de levantar su Quinque de la espalda de Kaneki para volver a golpearlo.

"¡Ahora!" grito Kaneki, Ryoko al oír su señal saco su Kagune, y de un momento a otro ella había golpeado y noqueado a ambos de los investigadores que estaban detrás de ella, ella solo miro un momento a Kaneki que había dado la vuelta para hacer frente a los otros dos investigadores antes de que ella salto hacia arriba del edificio que estaba a su derecha para poder escapar.

El investigador Amon al ver que el ghoul que Mado iba a matar escapaba saltando hacia el techo del edificio, estaba a punto de perseguirla antes de ver a su superior observando al ghoul frente a él con la mirada más enloquecida que había visto de su tiempo trabajando con él.

'¡Un ojo!, obviamente no es el búho de un ojo, pero tal vez estén relacionados de alguna manera' pensó él con una gran sonrisa antes de empezar a hablar otra vez.

"Es una lástima que esa perra haya escapado, ¡pero tú vales mucho mas la pena!" grito el antes de abalanzarse contra Kaneki.


End file.
